


I Love You

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Sherlock and Molly finally talk after "I love you."





	I Love You

After Sherlock had said what he'd said at Sherrinford, Molly Hooper had cried, but had decided to pull herself together, suspecting that she'd have to work with him again.

However, a couple of weeks had passed and she hadn't seen him. Perhaps he was embarrassed, perhaps he couldn't face her because he lied.

Molly didn't know the truth, of course-Sherlock was with his parents, as well as Mycroft, helping them to come to terms with what happened with Eurus.

But, as soon as he knew that they were going to be alright, he went back to 221B, rebuilt it out of the ashes with John's help, and after that made his way to Bart's.

Molly almost dropped the petri dish when she saw him, he saved it. "Uh, there you go." He said, handing it to her.

"Thanks." She responded, putting it on the desk in her lab.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been in touch. Family issues." He said carefully.

"Whatever, Sherlock. I'm not an experiment, I never have been. You don't see me as anything, do you?" Molly asked angrily, stepping towards him.

He sighed, looking her in the eye. "I know. And you are something to me, Molly Hooper. Always have been. But first, I need to tell you something. Well, a lot of things really."

She saw the honesty in his eyes, heard the sincerity in his tone- he was telling the truth, and her anger disappeared. "Okay."

Sherlock made his way to the bench, and sat down, Molly following suit.

He explained everything, leaving out the governor and more traumatizing bits and pieces, not wanting to upset her.

"I smashed a coffin, Molly. Supposedly your coffin... Eurus was going to kill you, or she said she was... Blow your little house up..." Sherlock paused for a moment, closing his eyes and screwing his face up to stop what he realised were tears from falling.

"Oh, Sherlock..." Molly said.  _ He really does care. _

"I do." Sherlock replied, and she realised that she'd said the last bit out loud.

"Um, sorry..." She trailed off, her cheeks reddening-she didn't know what to say.

"Molly, I..." He gazed at her, trying to pluck up the courage to say what he wanted to say next. "I-I love you. I have feelings for you."

"In the romantic sense?" Molly clarified.

In answer, he leant forward, and cupped her face in his hands, looking into her eyes and smiling.

She smiled back, and kissed him.

They kissed tentatively, then a little more boldly.

When they broke apart for air, Sherlock grinned at her and rested her forehead against her own. "Yes, I love you in the romantic sense."

Molly smiled at him. "I love you too."

“That Christmas… When I apologized to you. You dressed up for me, didn't you?”

She frowned. “You deduced that at the time.”

“I know, but… I'm sorry. For taking so long to catch up.”

Molly smiled. “That's okay, for a consulting detective you can be rather slow on the uptake.”


End file.
